SPEECHLES
by xxtwilightemoxx
Summary: Edward left in NM , Bella lay in the forest sobbing until... a vampire found her , he turned her and became mated to her , what happens when they meet the Cullens? BTW , Bella can't speak in this story , wanna know why ? READ AND REVIEW ! then T for swearing . BellaxEdward & BellaxOC.
1. Chapter 1- Help ,im alive!

**Hi , I have like 9 other stories to update but have thought of loads of idea's and decided to write them , this story may be confusing at first but it may get simpler , it's not difficult to understand just a different idea . **

**SUMMARY: When Edward left in NM , Sam never brought Bella back to Charlie , instead a passing nomad turned her into a vampire . After her transformation , they became mated , what happens when the Cullen's meet vampire Bella and her mate? Also a twist : In this story Bella can't speak , it's as if the pain of Edward leaving was too much she forgot her human life and English , also foreign languages . **

**Bella's POV**

"You …. Don't want me?" I whispered in a broken voice .

"No." The bitterness in his tone showed his hatred for me .

My heart beat increased and my breaths came out in gasps , my eye's held tears that were fighting to escape down my red cheek . How ? How could I think someone so immortally perfect like Edward could love such an ugly , pathetic human like myself?

His stone , cold lips pressed to my forehead for a brief moment , I just stood there attempting to keep balance and not fall straight to my knees . His lips left and he ran off at vampire speed , a cool breeze hit my skin as he did so .

"Edward …..Edward please , Edward , Edward!" I begged for him to come back , I ran as fast as I could through the forest (falling over multiple times) searching for my love . But I never found him….

No words could describe how I felt , I stood in the middle of nowhere , darkness was attacking the light in the sky . He's gone. I sunk to the ground and cuddled my knees , whilst sobbing quietly to myself , shivers from the night sent goose bumps up my arm and I closed my eyes and drifted off into misery and darkness…..

"Miss? Hello , can you hear me?" I heard a soft and unfamiliar voice murmur whilst shaking me . My eye lids fluted open slowly , it was then that I met his gaze . Beautiful , blood red eyes that shimmered with the reflection of the sun , he had a warm smile playing on his lips . Perfect features , smooth skin (or so it looked) , no crookedness , perfection . A vampire . Not the one I dreamed of seeing but still ….. before me , was a vampire .

"Are you okay , my love?" Edw- HE used to call me love .

"Um , yes , did the Cullen's send you to kill me?" I asked the immortal who's name I still ought to learn . He looked confused .

"Why no young one , who are these Cullen's you speak off?" Concern was laced in his voice , it made me half smile .

"My ex-boyfriend , Edwa- HE left with his family because they hated me for my humanity ."I replied to the Greek god kneeling beside me .

"May I question upon you , whatever do you mean my _'hatred for your humanity'_?" His smooth voice asked .

"I mean that cause my ex was a vampire , along with his family , he left me cause he hated my frailness and ugliness ." My voice was sounded strange – like a young bot going through puberty- it was breaking .

"Vampires ?" He repeated over and over again .

"I know your one too ."

"You're not frightened my child?"

"How could I be afraid of a Greek God – di d I just say that?" I whispered the last part to myself and he let out a low chuckle .

"Please expand on your knowledge of our kind young one , how'd you meet this ex of yours?" He looked curious .

I told him of moving from warm Arizona to rainy Forks , meeting the Cullen's , learning their secret , James , my 18th birthday party , how I didn't blame Jasper but myself , how …..he left .

"What an extraordinarily difficult life you have young one." He commented when I was done speaking . "Tell me , do you enjoy your life now , if I left right now what would you do , would you go back to your farther?"

"No , my life is full of tragedies , if I were to go back , I'd kill myself , but I'm going to stay here and just let myself die of hunger and dehydration . " I answered back honestly .

"I feel for you sweet heart , I truly do , I'm going to give you a choice : According to your recap of your life , you know about the Volturi and the law , I can either take away your life for you – in venom – or you can do it yourself . I am devastated such an awful thing has to happen to such a beautiful and talented girl such as yourself ."

"If you do it , at least I'll have something pretty – that reminds me of HIM – to look at whilst I take my lest breaths ."

He eyes looked kind . "Or , if you would like child , I may turn you into a vampire?"

I nodded faintly .

"You're sure , no cure , no humanity , no soul?" He informed me , I nodded and tilted my head so he could get a better aim at my neck .

"What is your name child?"

"Isabella Marie Swan." I replied .

"I'm Farron Kaliope Adrienne , pleasure to meet you ."

His cold lips pressed to my neck . He mumbled something into my skin , sounded like :"I'm truly sorry , Isabella ." he kissed my neck before piercing my skin with his razor sharp teeth , spreading his venom through my body which felt as if it was burning …


	2. Chapter 2- Awakening

**Thnx 4 the reviews! Within a day I already have 6! Keep them coming!**

**SPEECHLESS**

**Bella's POV**

I arched my back and let out an ear-piercing scream as my body twitched and turned in agony , as the venom travelled through my system – changing each blood cell as it does so – my body felt as if it was on fire . Being the vampire girl , I have felt the pain of venom before , but it's so agonizing that you forget what to expect . You expect it to hurt , badly . My human life had been a mixture of pain , happiness and depression . Death seemed the most reasonable option for me , although I do think I will miss my human life , I'd miss Charlie , Rene ,Phil , Jacob , Angela and the rest of my newest friends and my close family .

The pain of the venom increased as well as the pitch of my screams , my thoughts became incorrect . Memories flashed through my mind like lightning , as if I was viewing a scrapbook containing all my experiences from the second I was born , they all faded away eventually , became blurry . My body felt heavy , I lay in the forest desperately trying to hold onto my favourite memories of my family , friends and HIM , my vampire family too , even Rosalie . Despite my best efforts , HE faded away just like everything else , darkness over took me as my mind went blank – I just lay motionless , unspeaking – people would of mistook me for a cold , dead corpse . I had died…

**Farron's POV**

Three days I had been waiting until the beauty named Isabella awoke from her painful transformation . Her eyes were closed , hiding her glorious , chocolate , brows pupils from my view . Her lush lips formed a large 'O' as she screamed , her nose was small and straight . Thick , wonderful smelling , luxurious , soft hair that matched her eye colour lay sprawled around her on the forest floor . I was kneeling down beside the child , holding and stroking her soft , pale hands .

The screaming stopped , her eyes remained closed , she was still . I ran my hand down her smooth cheek and eyes fluted open instantly . Her blood red eyes looking into my own .

"Young one , are you alright ?" I asked her .

No answer .

"Are you thirsty ?" She had venom pooling in her eyes , it was like she was unable to speak . "Come on , I'll take you to hunt ." I grabbed her hand and pulled her up . "Follow me , Isabella."

I ran at vampire speed , she followed obediently . She was fast , all most as fast as myself ! We ran until we reached the outskirts of Seattle , I decided if these Cullen's she spoke of did return to their land , they'd appreciate if I didn't hunt on their lands . Me and Isabella would travel as nomads together , buy a little cottage in a cold climate .

"Watch me." Her eyes never left my face .

I inhaled the air , my vampire nose picking up a billion different scents , until I smelled blood…human blood. I crouched into my hunting position , a deep snarl ripped from my throat and I lunged for my victim – a teenage boy whom was squeezing his spots behind a dumpster , he was wearing a tux , probably a date with some teenage whore . Why do it there ? Surely in a mirror before you left ?

I attacked his throat and sliced his skin open with my teeth , his thirst quenching blood trickled down my burning throat , I enjoyed the feeling as I squeezed my victims shoulders tighter , slowly squeezing the blood out of him . I dropped the dead one to the floor and turned to see Isabella –who's eyes I am positive didn't leave my face for a second – she smiled slightly before looking at the floor .

"You try now , my young one." I informed her , she nodded and copied my every movement , attacking a young man whom was texting on his blackberry . It was amusing watching Isabella hunt , once we drank a few more unsuspecting humans we left the city .

"Do you wish to speak yet?"

No comment .

"Okay Isabella , speak when you wish ." I took her hand and led her into the forest .

We ran for miles , despite the fact it only felt like walking slowly around the block or two . She must be wondering where were going . "If you're wondering where I may be taking you my love , then were going to the mountains of Montana . We're going to buy a little cottage there and live together."

**2 MONTH TIME SKIP**

**(SAM POV)**

I felt a light tap on my shoulder and turned around to embrace my mate , Isabella . For two months we'd been in our little cottage , only leaving to hunt or play in the snow . We shopped online , we didn't want to risk her messing up her thirst in the middle of a store or have her rip of some hikers head whilst I'm shopping , so it was easier this way . I kissed her lush lips and she giggled . She still hasn't spoken , she growls , she laughs but nothing else …..

It's as if she's forget all English words , I try to teach her but she doesn't pay attention . Not that I mind , she's perfect in everyway ! Her beauty has increased when immortality overtook her . Now her hair is a different brighter , warmer shade , her thick , black lashers are more full . Her even paler skin is smooth , softer , more porcelain . Her features are more defined .

He kissed her lips and took her into the bedroom whilst removing her clothes .

**OKAY! REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER! THNX 4 READING!**


	3. Chapter 3-Complications

**IMPORTANT :**

**THNX SOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH 4 THE REVIEWS , I LOVE THEM SOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH SOOOOOOOOOOO KEEP THEM COMING !**

**OKAY SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED BUT YOU KNOW MY REASONS ….**

**BTW , IF THIS CHAPTER IS SHIT , JUST TO LET YOU KNOW … IM SICK :(**

**ALSO IN THE LAST CHAPTER IT SAID SAM POV , SORRY I MEANT SAME POV AS IN FARRONS POV , SORRY 4 CONFUSION AND THNX 2 SNAPPLEAPPLE450FAN3 4 PONTING IT OUT AND 4 BEING AN AWESOME AUTHOR – U SHUD READ HER STORIES – I LOVE THEM!**

**ALSO ABOUT A YEAR AGO BEFORE I EVEN JOINED FANFIC I WROTE 5 ONE SHOTS AND A COMPLETED STORY ON TWILIGHT SHOULD I UPLOAD THEM ?!**

**SPEECHLESS**

**FARRON'S POV**

The nights breeze blew in through the open window , she stood there gazing out at the stunning stars , which were sparkling like our kind in the sun . Her brunette hair blowing freely in the wind , how I desired to lace my pale fingers through the softness . I could hear the _'twit two ' _of the owls whom were scanning their territory for a midnight snack – you could hear their wings flapping as they soured through the night – the fluttering of the delicate feathers .

She stood there unmoving – just observed into her own little world – a pitch black sky full of mystery, that's all she could see (apart from a parade of tree's ) . Her hand suddenly turned at lightning speed and snapped the window shut , her eyes never leaving the sight of the cold hearted sky . After another minute or so , she turned to face me . Her red eyes dancing lovely with mine – it was a magical moment I'd never forget . Literally .

**THE NEXT DAY :**

"Isabella , the internet's down , I'll have to run to the nearest town to collect some essential supply's we need , will you be fine alone for a couple of hours love ?" I asked my wife whom was flicking through a magazine . Sometimes I wondered whether she can actually read them or not but then I thought , as long as she is content it shall not bother my soul again , if I have a soul that is .

She nodded before reaching up to my level to kiss my nose with her sweet , sweet lips . Her warm smile melted by freezing , dead , un beating heart . She handed me my long , grey , designer coat and I thanked her with a kiss upon her soft lips .

"I shan't be long my love , I shall hope you will occupy yourself in my absence ?" She nodded again . With that I got ready to begin my journey for the nearest mall (which was 50 miles away). "Also I can only run out of our town but shall have to be inconspicuous when I am near my destination ."

**TRINITY'S POV**

"Hurry up Eli , I'm starving , I want to get to the next town before I'm 100 , which isn't long so hurry up!"

Seriously he is so slow ! Don't get me wrong – I love my younger sibling dearly – it's just sometimes I feel like murdering the guy! Sure he feels the same about me as well though …. I think …..

"Babe come on , it's not his fault he's slow ." Purred the soothing voice of Angelo , my caring , generous , sexy , loving , stunningly , incredibly gorgeously and talented mate .

"I guess … but I am your OLDER sister , I shall boss you around !" I declared proudly .

"Just because I'm your 'baby bro' as you , for some extremely strange reason , call me , does not mean you have the right to boss me around !"

"Baby bro , save your remarks , you know I ALWAYS win." He let out a sigh of frustration and I let out a sigh of victory .

**ANGELO'S POV**

My mate ran off into the distance , me and Eli had trouble keeping up with her - due to the fact , she is far faster then we are put together ! Although , I don't mind , as I get to see her arse swish up and down as she walks or runs . Splendid sight for only my eyes to see , well Eli's too , but he has no choice to endure that , if he was given a choice he'd probably decline the invitation .

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me to catch up with my wife , it wasn't that I was slow ; neither was Eli , for a matter of a fact , all vampires are fast . It's just some are faster then others . I mean I could run 100 miles per hour . I love being a vampire…..

**ELI'S POV**

For 88 years I have roamed this earth , stealing other's lives for my own greedy reasons . My sister Trinity was turned two years prior to myself . I missed our childhood days . My story it is quite a sad one ; here's how it goes :

Back in the old days , in a wooden cabin which lived in the middle of nowhere , an unnamed forest , my life began . I , Eli Travis Hayvain , was born and raised by my mother whom was named Iris , after my grandmother . Also my farther - Wendell , a man who worked as a baker – my father was the only one who was aloud out of our _jungle _, as we called it as a little joke .

We had another brother , Andy , whom was killed by a bear five years after his birth . Despite the fact I was only two at the time , I still and always will think of him as my brother . After his death , Trinity , who's real name is Trinitellia **(A/N : Pronounced Trin-it-elly-a) ** , we became more close to one another , interpretable .

When my sister turned 23 and I was 21 , our parents died . We were able to find edible berries for ourselves to survive until one of us plucked up enough courage to leave the jungle to scour the city for a job .

In the middle of the night , I was woke up by a piercing scream …

The scream of my sister , I ran into a clearing to find her being tortured by a vile group of women … or so I thought they were …..

The repulsive creatures broke her fingers one by one , slowly ripping her apart . I felt sick staring at the sight .

No matter how devious , I could not deny the beauty that cursed these three women . At first I thought they were intoxicated , then I saw it …

A bite mark to the neck ….

She disappeared for two years until she returned to kill me . After an excruciating , three day transformation into a vampire , I awoke to my new life .

She explained what I was and what I was capable of , I was sickened but she too told me she felt apprehensive at first but learned to deal with the disabilities of our kind .

She told me the three woman , Gloria , Harriet and Bertha , were a coven of vampires who seeked revenge upon certain vampires . They had lost their mates at the hands of the Volturi , they felt if they were forced to endure all of eternity without their mates , then no one should .

They were creating an army of female immortals who were to help them kill every last mated vampire on this earth and more importantly , every male .

My sister was the first they recruited , she helped them for a while but she then met Anglo . She looked into his eyes as she was about to kill him and realised she couldn't do it . They were mated for life and there was now changing that .

Having a decent amount of knowledge , she knew her_ sisters_ as she once referred to them as , would not tolerate her mate so when she discovered Anglo's gift , she was thrilled .

Gloria , Harriet and Bertha are all gifted , each of their gifts powerful in their own way ; Gloria could make someone believe a lie no matter how ridiculous the lie is (she turns off her ability to her coven members) whilst Harriet had the ability to track down the vampire male population . But Bertha had the most extraordinary gift in the entire immortal world : To inflict eternal life upon someone , if a vampire is granted with this honour then he or she (it would have been she as they did not accept males) would be immune from the only that can kill a vampire ….. fire .

Bertha gave Gloria , Harriet and Trinity eternal life . Anglo's gift is : He is able to kill anything with the mere blink of an eye . My sister informed Anglo what was the purpose of her existence and with that , Gloria , Harriet and Bertha had died .

She wanted to come and save me so I could be in her coven , I am thankful for that but I am still getting used to being a vampire …..

My sister's gift is to sense fear , my gift is the opposite to sense joy .

"Do you smell that?" Asked my sister .

I sniffed the air and smelt vampire …..

The scent (Roses , honey's and lavender) told me it was a female , as males smell of pine , lime and honey .

We came to a little cottage and knocked on the door .

A stunningly , gorgeous , angel emerged from the doorway , her brunette hair – which was just past her arse – was slightly curled at the end , was flapping like a birds wings in the breeze , her red eyes seemed to be pools of love I'd be more then thrilled to drown in , whilst her blood red lips were pulled into a saddening frown , oh how I wish I could kiss her lush lips .

"Hello Sweetie , can we come in ?" Asked my sister politely , but underneath that sweet tone I had a feeling there was a rage as strong as fire , fighting to escape , but I will do everything in my power to protect this girl from everything and everyone….

**SOOOOOOOOOOO WHAT YOU THINK ?**

**U LIKE?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER WISH ME 2 GET BETTA SOON CUZ I'M SICK : (**

**ALSO IF U WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER TELL ME IF U LIKED THIS ONE OF NOT !**

**ALSO IF U WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER TELL ME IF I SHUD UPLOAD THESE COMPLETED ONESHOTS AND STORYS , HERE ARE THE SUMMARYS (THESE R WRITTEN AND READY 2 PUBLSIH):**

**THREE MONSTERS , TWO RECRUITS , ONE ENDING - IT IS A STORY WITH 8 CHAPTERS ABOUT THE LIVES OF GLORIA , HARRIET AND BERTHA , I KNOW U KNOW WHAT HAPPENS 2 THEM BUT SEE WHAT LEADS UP 2 THAT . **

**EMMETT'S BIRTHDAY – EMMETT'S 95****TH**** BIRTHDAY PARTY – INVOLVS PRANKS , HUMOR , LLAMAS AND SCOOBY DOO .**

**BELLA THE BADASS – BELLA BEFORE SHE CAME TO FORKS . BELLA WAS A BADASS , ALWAYS IN TROUBLE . SHE DID AND SOLD DRUGS AND SMOKED AND HAD LOTSA SEX (NOT A LEMON) ALSO GOT DRUNK – WHAT HAPPENS WHEN EDWARD FINDS OUT ? SET IN ECLIPSE . **

**HAPPY MOTHERS DAY – JUMPS BEETWEEN BELLA'S AND ESME'S POV ON THEIR MOTHERS DAY , WHAT WILL THEY GET , WILL THEY LIKE THEIR GIFTS ? SET A YEAR AFTER BREAKING DAWN PART 2 .**

**OFF THE RAILS – JASPER'S LIFE BEFORE HE MET ALICE , TRAVLING WITH PETER AND CHARLOTE , HE'S KILLING PEOPLE AND FEELS HE AND HIS VICTAMS ARE SUFFERING . WILL A TRIP PETER TO A TRAIN STATION HELP ?**

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOO REVIEW AND COMMENT ON ALL OF THAT IF U WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	4. Chapter 4-Hole in the wall

**I BROKE MY FINGER ….. : ( **

**LUCKILY ITS NOT MY WRITING FINGER!**

**REVIEW!**

**SPEECHLESS**

**TRINITY'S POV**

"Hello Sweetie , can we come in?" I purred to the brunette , female vampire .

She stood there motionless , as if she didn't understand my words .

"Are you broken , Hun?" I teased . "Cat got your tongue ?"

Seriously , what's wrong with this chick ? I can sense the fear trembling off her frail but robust body

"Trinity , don't bother her , surely you can feel the fright radiating off her body ?"

"ELI SHUT UP! YOU KNOW I'LL HANDLE THIS CORRECTLY ….." Seriously , why is he such a pain in the arse ? "So are you going to let us in ?"

**Farron's POV**

As the sun crawled across the lake , I ran through the forest at vampire speed . I couldn't wait to run back to my mate – despite the fact I'd only been out 15 hours – it felt as if I haven't kissed her perfect lips in centuries . Then at that moment , I smelled it …..

A trio of vampire's scents , none of whom in recognized , pushing past my speed limit I raced back to my cottage . There before me were three immortals ; a female whom had faded , blonde hair that fell down her back in tangled curls , a male who had the same hair and features except he looked more gentle , also another male who had shaggy , brown hair and was taller then the first male .

Isabella ran over to me as soon as she spotted me . The trio of vampires followed her ….

**Edward's POV**

For two months I have been away from HER , it kills me more and more each day . My family and I were currently living in New Hampshire , my _'adoptive siblings' _all went to their place of unneeded education but I refused to go , Esme and Carlisle are both such understanding people that they let me pretend I was home schooled due to personal reasons .

I knew my family misses Bell- HER as well , even Rosalie misses her , but she'd never admit it , my ability to read minds is the only way I know it's true . Part of me could tear myself apart for leaving such a talented , gorgeous creature such as Isabella Marie Swan heartbroken . Whilst another part of me knows I did the right thing , to let her have a happy , human life . She's probably over me already, crushing on some new guy whom has recently started Forks high school . In fact , they're probably kissing under the rain right now .

There was a light knock on the door .

"Edward , I had a vision ,it's baseball night!" Alice chirped running up to me .

"Leave me the fuck alone , Alice ." I hollered

"Don't be mean ." She whispered leaving .

"I'm sorry Alice , I'm just so emotional right now." I apologized as we walked down the stairs into the living room .

"Emo." Emmett teased .

"FUCK YOU EMMETT , FUCK YOU!" I screeched at his remark .

"It's your fault , you're the one who decided to leave her , so don't take your fucking anger out on me!" He yelled back .

At that moment I lost it , my anger unleashed .

I lunged at Emmett , pushing into a wall . Little cracks appeared in the surface he was thrown into as well as his face , he lunged back throwing me out the window . I shattered the glass before attempting to lunge again , Carlisle and Jasper held us back .

"BOYS STOP NOW!" Carlisle shrieked .

"It's his fault , he took away my little sister and left her for dead in the woods , dead in the god damn woods!" Emmett has crossed the line , how dare he say my mate is dead ?

"DON'T . YOU . EVER . FUCKING . SAY . SHE . IS . DEAD . OR . I . WILL . RIP . YOU . APART . AND . BURN . EVERY . LAST . FUCKING . PIECE ."I spat , venom pooling in my mouth .

"I'm not lying , read everyone's thoughts , Bella was announced missing a day after we left , she disappeared from the woods ." He said it calmly as if he could just shrug it off . "We've all been trying to hide it from you , but I think you should know the truth , so now you've heard it ."

"Edward …..?" Carlisle said .

Without realisation , my fist was threw the wall . I created a massive hole into it before going off to my room to sulk …

"No need to take your anger out on each other ." Carlisle said softly .

"Or on the wall ." Emmett whispered teasingly.

"My wall." Esme whined .

"Don't worry love , we'll get it fixed ." Carlisle reassured his mate . They both smiled lightly before it faded .

**Eli's POV**

Mated . God damn mated . My beautiful angel is mated , I want that beautiful angel to be mated to me . That angel will be mated to me , I will bet my heart on it .

"Who are you and why are you in my territory ?" Asked my angles mate .

"Hello , I'm Angelo and this is my mate , Trinity and her younger brother Eli , we were passing through the area looking for a place to hunt , we came across a scent and discovered your mate , as she appears to be , we mean no harm."

"Be on your way then , the nearest town is 50 miles away but please may you not hunt in our area , could you head further north as there is a town with a higher population of citizens , it wouldn't hurt to lose a few down there ?" Said the man .

"Thank you for your understanding and kindness , we'll be on our way then . " Angelo announced .

"So what's wrong with your mate ? Is she shy ?" Trinity blurted out , god I wish she'd shut up .

"Nothing is wrong with her , LEAVE ." He replied . I decided to step in .

"I apologize for my sisters behaviour , she's cranky when she's hungry , we wish you and your mate – especially your mate – a good and satisfying life , goodbye now ."

With that we left , I knew my sister would want revenge on them for … well for nothing really , but I would protect my angel no matter the consequences .

**Farron's POV**

"Isabella , Bella , Bella , oh love , my Bella , my love , my Bella are you alright ?" I asked hugging her tight stroking her face .

She nodded and hugged me back , she kissed my lips and pulled my bags from my hands and peered inside .

I had bought :

Washing up liquid and powder .

Some new clothes (All from either Gucci , Dior or Prada )

Some new sheets as the others got ,um , devoured .

Some soap .

Some shampoo .

Some Conditioner .

And then I took out a box from my back pocket .

I kneeled down on one knee .

I could see the venom swimming in her eyes .

I opened the box to reveal a ring .

A ring which was silver , it had thousands of diamonds and jewels incrusted into the surface .

I took her hand and kissed it .

I opened my mouth to speak .

"Isabella Marie Swan , for three months I have been the most happiest man whom have ever lived , my smile is as bright as our skin in the sunlight . Despite the fact you may be able to not speak , I love you more then you could imagine , so would you do the extraordinary honour of marrying me ?"

She nodded slightly .

I slid the ring from the box and placed it onto her fourth finger , on her left hand .

Our lips combined and from that second on , I was the fiancé of Isabella Marie Swan , soon to be Isabella Marie Adrienne …..

**SOOOOOOOOOO REVIEW!**

**WHAT YOU THINK?**

**I NEED TWO REVIEWS IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5-Questions

**IMPORTANT:**

**I have been getting negative reviews for this and I would to explain some things :**

**Review 1) **Even after she became a vampire she is still defenceless? What about her powers? Why does she has to in a cottage? Come on give us something about her POV? Will she hate Edward and kick his ass if she ever remember, because that would be cool?

**Answer : She is not defenceless but is unfamiliar with her new life , later on the chapters she will be more outgoing but some other things are to occur yet . Her powers will be discovered later on in the chapters . They have a cottage because Farron is a gentlemen and thought Bella would be more comftable living in a cottage for a while , she is still new at her vampire life and is adjusting . Plus , having a bed helps the vampire sex!**

**Review 2) This make no sense! It was supposed to be a Bella POV. This new characters have a back-story, unlike Farron, whose Bella's mate why didn't say anything about. And I thought they became nomads, why do they have a cottage or need supplies**

**Answer : It does make sense in away but I see where you're coming from , this is a confusing story that will be clearer in the end . It jumps between POVS , this chapter is actually Bella's , also Farron's and it provides more detail on his life . They have a cottage for a while to make Bella more comftable , they need supplies as in clothes , they're not gonna wear the same thing forever.**

**Review 3) I like the form she is discrived after her transition, but this was supposed to be a story about Bella POV. How did she felt after her transition? How did she felt after seeing herself in the mirror? How was her first hunt? And then what do we know about Farron? Why did he give her a choice instead of drain her? How did she felt in love with and vice-versa **

**ANSWER: THIS CHAPTER REVELAS ALL ON HOW SHE FELT AND PROVIDES A BACKGROUND STORY TO FARRON .**

**REVIEW 4 ) I thought That this was a Edward/Bella story ?_**

**ANSWER: It is but Farron and Bella are mated at the moment , Eli wants Bella , Edward thinks Bella's dead , it's a love triangle or square or whatever but it's be EdwardxBella but … **

**Review 5) I like this new twist from NM, but don't think it's a little to sudden that a vampire just appear right after Edward took off. You could give more details about this Farron, like his appearance (weight, hair, age...) and his origin . **

**ANSWER: HIS BACKGROUND STORY IS REVELAED IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**RIGHT NOW QUESTIONS ARE OVER I'D LIKE TO SAY SOME OTHER THINGS :**

**REVIEW!**

**HAVE ANY QUESTIONS PM ME OR ADD IN THE COMMENTS , I LOVE TO CHAT!**

**ANY SUGGGESTIONS ON HOW I COULD IMPROVE PLEASE DO , NO NASTY SHIT THOUGH , CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISAM ONLY .**

**IF YOU FEEL I HAVE NOT ANSWERED THESE QUESTIONS I HAVE NO OTHER WAY TO EXPLAIN THEM BUT EVERYTHING WILL BE EXPLAINED IN THE END . **

**ALSO AGAIN : REVIEW!**

**SPEECHLESS**

**BELLA'S POV**

Why? Why me? It's like I'm in a bubble , as if I've forgotten how to communicate with the world ! Ever since my transformation , I've felt a mixture of emotions that are impossible to describe . Farron reminds me of Ed- HIM , he is like my Ed- him . I feel as if he never left when I'm with Farron . I feel like my dead heart is beating again . Although , I wish I could tell him I wanted to hunt the way the Cullen's do . I hate hurting innocents for reasons beyond sanity . My heart belongs to HIM but it's now split in half for Farron . My life becomes more and more complicated each second….

When I first woke up from my transformation , I had forgot about Farron , until he came into sight . He held a mirror in front of me and waited anxiously to see my reaction . My features had increased in beauty due to my change from mortal to immortal . I now had chocolate , brown hair that curled slightly at the bottom , it lay just past my arse . My lashes were now thick and black , my iris were blood red , a sickly blood red . I had a straight , small but perfect nose and plump lips that matched my eye colour . Skin as soft as silk , I looked like a doll . I woke up wearing a white night gown that was made of soft fabrics , he explained he didn't see anything he shouldn't and for some strange reason , I believed him !

I truly do wish I could speak , I just can't ! I try to open my mouth to speak to him but all I feel is a numbing in my mouth . If I could speak I'd tell him :

That I loved him .

That I am thankful for his kindness .

That I wish to spend all of eternity with him , I will as well as soon as he says I do and I nod in the church , or wherever our wedding may be.

The nomads we passed scared the Hell outta me , the female seemed the most intimidating , followed closely by her mate but the other male ….he seemed nice , very nice . Attractive and kind hearted . I hoped we wouldn't cross paths with them again , I was fairly certain I wouldn't make it out of that one .

HIM , I miss HIM , although I feel content with Farron , I know that I will always have this huge hole in my heart , my special place just for HIM .

"So Isabella I realised , I've never told you my story have I my love? Would you like to here?" His voice was music to my ears .

I nodded and sat on his lap waiting for him to start , I gazed up into his loving eyes and my life suddenly felt a whole lot better .

"It all began…."

**Farron's POVS**

Her hair was sprawled all around us , my arms tangled in her lovely locks . Her eyes were full of pureness and innocence , my love for this woman is enough to fill every life time .

"It all began…" I started , she rested her head on my shoulder , her gaze not breaking . " In a small town in Spain , I was born there to my half Spanish mother and American farther , my sibling ,Lucas and I , were raised in Arkansas by our parents and Aunt Penney whom was a kind soul , we were all happy ….. until my father was attacked by an animal whilst hunting in the forest . My mother reported he died shortly after the events . It wasn't long later , that she passed on herself due to medical reasons . My Aunt loved Lucas and I as if we were her own , when I was 14 she announced she was pregnant with a daughter , Blair , we were not alarmed or saddened but most happy for her . Her husband whom she married a year before our cousin arrived in the world was a great man , or so we thought…

Me and Lucas came in from our jobs of working in a bakery , our uncle was on a business trip out of town , our Aunt Penny broke down in tears . She explained that he husband had been abusing her physically and mentally , She showed us bruises and cuts , scabs and scars , permanent marks , also scratches . She told us how he threatened to torture Blair , then torture my brother and myself . Her exact words are still stitched into my brain : _"As I promised your parents and myself , I'll keep you safe , but my responsibility as a mother is also on the line . So I shall not have any harm to damage your precious faces . You shall run away and take my princess with you , keep each other safe and don't turn your backs on each other . You don't deserve to live an abusive life style , nor does no one . When my Angel grows , tell her of me , her mother whom loved her as much as the world , tell her I'm sorry our time together was limited and tell her I miss her dearly . Tell her about me , tell her all the funny moments , tell her all the rules of reason she must follow to be safe , tell her to love me and keep me in her memory .Here's some money to keep you going , you boys must be in charge of yourselves and her now , I trust and l love you . I've packed some essentials , there is more money in your cases , now go , run , forever!" _ And so we ran …

We told Blair of the memories we once experienced when she reached the age of four , she loved her mother despite the fact she hadn't a single memory of her. She followed the rules and helped us out . She was a perfect , little angel ! Our most tragic moment was : When Lucas broke one of our rules – never turn your back on your family . He was tricked into joining a gang , he was promised food and water . All he got was pain . They stabbed him . I raised Blair on my own , when she was six and I was sixteen , I found us a little home and we lived in it until I was 20 . That's when I was turned, I wrote her a letter explaining that I had my life taken away , I will always love her and protect her no matter what . I found a family that was willing to adopt her . When she was 18 , I heard she got married , I was at the wedding but she hadn't known it was me . Later that year she gave birth to Ian Junior (named after her husband , Ian Senior) , followed by Melanie and Delilah , also Thomas .

I travelled alone , meeting various covens or other nomads such as our selves , I made many friends but continued to walk alone . Until I met you – the most extraordinarily astonishing creature I've laid sight on – I never thought I would be this happy." I leaned in and connected her lips with mine when I was finished telling her my story . She stroked my hair which I guess was a forum of symphony from her . Her eyes were laced with venom as was mine , I didn't want to upset her with my past memories .

"Let's discuss the wedding!" I beamed attempting to change the subject .

Her smile was growing as was my own . "Do you want to look up dresses and venues on the internet?"

She nodded , I logged onto our laptop and typed into Google 'Wedding venues' we decided we wanted it to be open and airy , light and open . Magical . We then looked up 'Wedding dresses' she pointed to a long white one that had elegance but still had modern tweaks made to the detail in it . She also seemed to take a liking to the white one which had a cut out on the back and on the sides , it had a bow decorated with a diamond in the middle right in the centre of the dress . Although , the decision remains un final , we have inspiration , we looked up 'men's tuxedos for weddings' and I found some that sparked my interest . Tomorrow we would shop online for the perfect outfits …

**Okay review!**

**Tell me what you thought of the chapter !**

**More reviews means more chapters!**


	6. Chapter 6-Void and Null

**YAY! 4O REVIEWS!**

**I NEED MORE! SO GIMMIE MORE!**

**I ALWAYS FORGET 2 SAY THIS BUT I OWN : FARRON , TRINITY , ELI AND ANGLO , STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS THE REST . **

**SPEECHLESS**

**BELLA'S POV**

I hoped out the shower and wrapped a fluffy, white towel around my soaked body. My feet took me into Farron and I's room , I changed into some tight , black , skinny jeans and a white silk button down top which had sleeves and thrills at the top. Also some plain, black heel.

I walked into the living room to see Farron wearing his black coat , indicating he was leaving for a while .

"Bella , I've got to go … um , do something ." He kissed my cheek and left .

Time ticked by agonizingly and slowly , there was not a single word in the whole world that could describe how bored I actually was at that moment . Then I smelled it …

That familiar scent that drove shivers through my trembling body , the nomads whom had _visited_ recently . The female and her mate, but not the other male , the one who looked nice. My cold , dead heart was beating in my chest . I ran out the door and ran at the speed of lighting into the snowy mountains attempting to run away from enemies.

The female , Trinity , was hot on my trail , she lunged and knocked me into a tree . I hadn't been taught how to fight – I'd been taught how to run – so I decided I'd carry on with what I knew . Anglo pushed the tree over to try and knock me down , I managed to dodge it . My speed limit broke and I was running faster than ever before , they were catching up easily .

I jumped into a tree , then to another and another , I then saw the ocean just a couple of miles ahead of me , I jumped to the snow again . A second later I dived into the freezing water that explored my body , I swam and swam until I'd lost them . I discovered I was in a foreign country …

**Eli's POV**

Trinity had gone way too far that time , how I could of killed her ! As soon as my angel's mate showed up and we let their territory she started . Insults , attacking plans , frequent terror trips and kidnappings , after that my sister and I had a massive argument and I left. It was the right thing to do as she said she'd kill me if I tried to go against her , she was happy with my leaving , she said she wanted to kill my Angel but I am sure her mate will protect her . My new life in Brazil , Rio will be a whole lot better !

I was walking the shores of the gorgeous , sandy beaches then I spotted her …

My Angel standing on the shore , her entire body soaking wet and venom shivering in her eyes . She must of smelt my scent because she spun around instantly , fear in her eyes . I sprinted over to her and grabbed her lightly by the shoulder's.

"Angel , I can assure you I bring no harm , I am no longer in my sister's coven , I walk alone now." She had venom lying in pupils . "Will you accompany me in my existence?"

**Edward's POV**

Dead. My Bella's dead. It's my entire fault. I was the one who lied to protect her , I was the one who left he for dead , I was the one who murdered Isabella Marie Swan . I stole her life away from her – I'm the monster everyone knows me as – I am a vampire …

If I was human , I'd of been courting her still , I'd may of even been introduced to her mother and farther at an extravagant dinner. In the future I may off even presented her with my mother's ring , gorgeous abroad country and finally lost our virginity , we'd discover she'd be pregnant . We'd raise our own family , perhaps we'd of had a son whom would inherit my fortune or a daughter whom would increase our fortune , however , we'd of been happy . I'd love my children and wife the same. Then we would of watched our grandchildren grow up and we'd of lived a happy life … as humans.

My farther told me to be a gentlemen , never mistreat a lady , of course I promised him I would ,and of course it was never obeyed . I shall tell my Bella I'm sorry. Sorry for the pain I've caused her by leaving and how it was all one , big , foolish mistake. I'll be reunited. I will be with my Bella again …

**Farron's POV**

I decided to surprise Bella by just buying her a wedding dress , it was magnificently decorated , I knew she'd love it . I'd also bought myself a tux . I returned to my home and noticed four scent's :

**My own**

**Bella's**

**Anglo's**

**Trinity's**

I shook my head with disbelief . My Bella is gone . I followed her scent going faster then ever before , I came to an ocean and dived in , her scent was lost , I kept swimming and swimming but I couldn't pick up her scent. I swam back and decided to scour the Earth instead of the sea's for her.

Venom in my eyes , emptiness in my heart , dysfunction in brain and pure hatred …for myself …..

My one chance in life for happiness and here I am – I may off just killed my own mate – my only reason to stay alive . I'll find her , if it's the last thing I'll go.

**Victoria's POV**

I made my way out of Vancouver and to Yukon , Laurent should be coming back here to meet me , to tell me the news of the mission I'd sent him on . I needed to know if Bella was still under the protection of the Cullen's , I needed to know when to attack . Bella's mate – Edward Cullen – killed my mate , James , so to be even I've decided to murder Bella , Edward's mate .

I'll make her suffer , I'll tease her with food , drink and blankets , I'll lock her up in a shed in the middle of the woods . I'll make her regret ever moving to Forks , I'll kill her family and friends , I'll kill the whole fucking world if I have to . Isabella Swan will die.

Laurent came sprinting though the tree's and into the clearing , he ran a hand through his hair.

"Is the Swan girl under their protection"? I asked glaring at him with eye's full of fire.

"The Cullen's left , the girl is dead , I've got no information on her farther , I imagine he is still living where Bella once lived but I'm uncertain as I didn't have time to go check out the scent."

She's dead.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" I yelled at the pathetic excuse for a vampire.

"I didn't kill you , all I know is she disappeared after the Cullen's left."

"YOU'RE STILL A FUCKING IDOT! THAT MEANS SHE IS STILL ALIVE , IF HER DEATH IS NOT CONFIRMED AND SHE IS JUST MISSING THEN THERE IS STILL HOPE I CAN KILL HER MYSELF , SHE IS OVBIOUSLY WITH THE CULLENS!" I shrieked at him . "I wonder if the Denali's know where the Cullen's are?"

"Victoria , leave the Denali's out of this , my Irina does not need to be any part of this nor does her family , I'll hunt them down myself if you want me to!"

"Did I say I was going to harm them? I only wanna talk to them." I mumbled before running to Alaska, Denali .

**REVIEW!**

**SOOOOO WHAT U THINK?**


End file.
